Shadows
by The Bad Wolf Who Waited
Summary: A series of pre-Doomsday Doctor/Rose headcanons. They're short, canon-compliant and have no real pattern to them... I can't really summarise, please read and tell me if they're any good!
1. Headcanon 1

Woo, headcanons! Ok, so I have quite a few of these stored up, and I'll post some more as different chapters if people like this. So tell me what you think! :)

Disclaimer: Any characters, places etc. associated with Doctor Who do not belong to me.

* * *

The Doctor gazed at Rose, who was standing a few metres away from him. The soft light of the TARDIS was illuminating her face, and he noticed how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, the memories of all the times he'd nearly lost her flooded into his mind; all the times he thought he'd broken his promise to Jackie. He remembered how he'd felt when he thought he had lost her to the Dalek in Van Statten's Museum... How it was all his fault, she was dead because he brought her there and he didn't save her; but really, in the end, he did. He remembered when they were stranded in Sanctuary Base 6... That time had been different, because they were both alive, and they were together. He thought of how Rose had brought up living together, and how he didn't know what to say.

The most painful part was that he knew they couldn't stay together. Not for ever. He knew that eventually they would have to part, for her own good. He loved her, but one day, he would have to let her go.

Rose noticed the Doctor looking at her.

"What is it, Doctor?" she asked.

"I..." The Doctor was caught off guard. He looked into her eyes and felt a wave of sadness at the thought of leaving her.

"Rose Tyler," he whispered. Rose looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You are beautiful," he said simply.


	2. Headcanon 2

Rose put on her helmet and looked down at her space suit.

"I've always wondered what it was like to walk on the moon," she said.

"Well, you're about to find out," the Doctor replied, securing his own helmet. He opened the door and bounced outside.

"Come on outside!" he called. "The anti-gravity's great!"

Rose stepped out and looked around her. There was empty land as far as the eye could see. She began to walk towards the Doctor, taking each step slowly. It felt like she was flying.

"This is amazing!" she laughed. The Doctor bounded towards her.

"Do know what's even better?" he asked, grinning. Rose smiled.

"What?"

"Oh, I'll have to show you!" he exclaimed happily. He took her hand and pulled her as close as he was able to with their suits on.

"This," he said, "Is the best part of anti-gravity." Then they began to dance, Rose laughing all the while.


	3. Headcanon 3

"How long will I have been gone?" Rose asked. They were flying back to the Powell Estate to see Jackie.

"Oh, I'd say maybe... A week or two?" the Doctor answered. "I hope she doesn't slap me again," he added, looking wary.

"Oh, I hope she does!" Rose said, grinning.

"Hey!"

"Just to see the look on your face," she explained. "It was priceless!"

The TARDIS landed in Jackie's living room, and Rose went to the door.

"Prepare yourself," she said sarcastically.

They walked out, and Jackie had Rose in a bear hug before she could blink.

"Oh, I missed you!" Jackie was saying repeatedly, hugging Rose and kissing her forehead. The Doctor was struggling not to laugh, and Rose scowled at him.

"Karma," he said. Then he filled the room with his laughter.


	4. Headcanon 4

Tell me what you think of them :)

* * *

The Doctor started the TARDIS up, flicking switches and buttons, pulling levers and continually checking the screen.

"Where d'you wanna go this time?" he asked Rose, who was holding on to a railing.

"Anywhere!" she said, laughing. "Surprise me!" The Doctor smiled.

"All right, then. But shall we go back or forward?"

"Hmm... Back," Rose decided. "We went forward last time."

"As you wish, m'lady," the Doctor said, pretending to bow down to her. She laughed again. He began flicking more switches and pressing more buttons, then held on to the railing himself.

"Here we go!" he said.

They felt the TARDIS coming to life around them, and soon felt her land. They walked towards the door.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, holding his hand out.

"Ready," Rose replied, taking his hand in hers.

The Doctor reached forward and opened the TARDIS door.


	5. Headcanon 5

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor replied, looking at Rose. She took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Never mind," she said.

Rose had been trying to work up the courage to say it for ages, but she still hadn't been able to. She didn't know why, they were just some silly little words.

"I -" Rose stopped again.

The Doctor was still looking at her expectantly, but she averted her eyes, sighing once more. He said nothing, but his hand found hers and held on tightly.


	6. Headcanon 6

The TARDIS landed with a jolt.

"Where are we, then?" Rose asked.

"Guess!" the Doctor replied, grinning. He sat himself down.

"Well, at least give me a hint!" she said, walking across the room and sitting beside him.

"Hmm... We've been here before."

"That's too vague!" Rose complained.

"Ok, it's in the future."

"Doctor!" she whined. He was just messing with her. The Doctor chuckled, and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"You liked it here," he said, looking her in the eye.

"Oh, did I now?" she asked, leaning towards him. He brought his face closer to hers.

"Very much," he whispered. Rose leaned still closer. She could feel his breath now. The Doctor looked into her eyes for a moment, and then grinned. He jumped up from the seat.

"Come on then! Places to go, people to see!" he exclaimed, bouncing towards the door. Rose sighed and sunk down into the seat. He always does that, she thought. She smiled in spite of herself.


	7. Headcanon 7

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, taking off down the corridor. Rose quickly followed suit. Someone, or something, was following them. The lights were flickering and it was becoming difficult to see where they were going. Rose could hear the footsteps behind them growing louder, so she quickened her pace. She rounded the corner after the Doctor and nearly ran straight into him. He had stopped, for some reason or another.

"What are you-?" she began to ask before he cut her off.

"Shh!" he said, softly pressing his index finger against her lips. He pulled her into a small space behind a closet, without any explanation. Whatever was chasing them was getting closer, but the Doctor clearly thought it better to hide from it than attempt to outrun it.

They stood quietly, and they heard the creature running right past them. After a moment, all was silent apart from their breathing. Rose became very aware of how close the two of them were in the confined space. Suddenly, the Doctor leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was over as quickly as it had started.

"For luck!" he exclaimed, grinning. Then he grabbed her hand and set off after the creature.


	8. Headcanon 8

She wakes to darkness around her, gasping. It feels like it's suffocating her; she can't see anything and her breathing is irregular. Nightmares like the one she's just had are becoming increasingly common the more she sees while discovering time and space.

A hand takes hers in the dark. She's startled at first, before a voice accompanies it.

"I'm here," the Doctor reassures her quietly. Rose sighs in relief. He's been staying by her side while she sleeps for a while now, just in case of times like this. He moves closer and gently wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you," Rose whispers after a moment. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be here," the Doctor promises. His words echo through Rose's mind as she drifts off to sleep in his embrace.


End file.
